


(i could have loved you better) in the dark

by ampersandand



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandand/pseuds/ampersandand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise Myka never expected she'd be willing to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i could have loved you better) in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



> just a little something thrown together with the help of a nice bottle of bianco dolce, and totally unbetaed. it's either smushed somewhere into canon before "Buried" or in an au where 2x11 and 2x12 didn't happen - reader's choice.
> 
> title respectfully poached from Edna St Vincent Millay's "Rendezvous"

"Do you ever think of going?" 

Helena's fingers are soft and wandering against the skin of Myka's back under the crisp, white hotel linen. Her voice is light and supple with the sort of half-formed thoughts that bloom into existence only on the edge of sleep. 

Myka's head is cradled in the crook of Helena's neck and shoulder. She nuzzles in against the warmth of her skin and murmurs, "Of going?" 

"Yes, of going." Helena nods just the tiniest bit, and presses her face into the tangle of Myka's hair. The closer contact is delicious, and Myka tightens the loop of her arm over Helena's waist. 

"Of taking a break, a vacation. Of seeing the world." 

Beneath Myka's ear Helena's breathing has picked up, her voice has deepened just slightly. Myka lifts her head, using the leverage of her arm against the bed to bring her to eye level with Helena. 

Myka smiles and says, "Where would we go?" 

It's not until after she speaks that Myka realizes her brain has made the shift to "we". It's another second yet before it sinks in just how much that switch makes sense. 

In the street-lamp twilight of their hotel room Myka can just make out the eager smile that curves Helena lips.

"Well," Helena says, and her fingers skip a funny little pattern down the steps of Myka's spine. "Barcelona is beautiful this time of year. And from there it's just a hop, skip and a jump to Milan or Paris or Athens. Or, if Europe isn't to your taste, the Orient is a wonderful place to get lost in adventure and intrigue."

"Mmm," Myka grins and brings her face in close to Helena's, just brushing the tips of their noses together. "But we already have all the adventure and intrigue we can handle right here in good ol' Abilene, Texas." 

Myka lets go of Helena and spreads her arm out to sweep across the darkness of their hotel room and the sleeping city outside. She opens her mouth to joke about the wonders of artifact wrangling in cowboy rodeos, and almost misses the shock of dejection that flashes across Helena's face.      

"It's silly, you're right." Helena's voice is hard and guarded and her hand has stopped short against Myka's back. 

"No, it's not silly." Myka says, and reaches up to cup Helena's cheek against her palm, stoping Helena from turning away from her. She waits for Helena to meet her eyes before she continues, "It sounds lovely."

Myka can see the hesitancy, the suspicion, in Helena's eyes, can feel it in the tightness of Helena's muscles where their bodies are pressed together. It's heartbreaking and confusing and Myka finds herself making a promise she never realized she'd be willing to make.

"It sounds like something to look forward to."

Helena's smile is slow to spread but quick to melt Myka's heart, and it's not until Helena pulls her down and into a kiss that takes her breath away that Myka realizes she was even holding it.

It seems like minutes and hours and miles later when Helena finally releases her grip on Myka's back, before Myka is able to draw in a new breath.  

"Something to look forward to." Helena echos, a promise Myka never expected she'd be willing to accept.      


End file.
